Search for a Lucky Star
"Search for the Lucky Star" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "W Wąwozie Manten deszcz rzadko ustępuje, ale zgodnie z Zigotońską legendą, kiedy Patapoński rodak upadnie, pogoda się oczyści, zaś magiczna gwiazda przybędzie, aby spełnić życzenie." thumb|[[Parcheek w walce i pierzchający Momoti]]Misja ta to polowanie, jednak znacznie odróżniające się od innych. Ma nie tylko znaczenie jeśli chodzi o łowy, ale też trwa na nim ciekawe wydarzenie. Jego przebieg zależy od pogody. Jeśli panuje deszcz lub burza (co dzieje się często), poluje się tam na tylko dwa rodzaje stworzeń: Momoti i Parcheeki. Jeśli zaś deszcz ustanie (co trzeba samemu sprawiać), przebieg będzie ważniejszy i ciekawszy: będzie to spotkanie ze Złotym Hoshiponem (i polowanie na Motsitsi). Za uwolnienie go z żołądka Picheeka (unikatowego zwierzęcia) ofiaruje on Pataponom klucz do walki z bossem, a przy następnym spotkaniu przedmiot, odblokowujący nową minigrę. thumb|[[Picheek w swej prawdziwej postaci (w walce) i śpiący Motsitsi]]Misję tą można powtarzać w nieskończoność, jednak specjalne nagrody pojawiają się tylko raz. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że to jedyna misja w grze, której przebieg zależy od pogody.thumb|[[Złoty Hoshipon]] Taktyka *Misja ta nie jest zbyt bogata pod względem różnorodności zwierząt, ale zdobywane tam łupy są bardzo cenne. **Jest to jedyna misja, na której można zdobyć bronie (od Picheeka i Hoshipona). *Gdy pada deszcz lub burza, pojawiają się dość licznie Momoti i rzadsze Parcheeki, zaś gdy nie pada deszcz pojawiają się pojedynczy (rzadko widywany) Motsitsi i (spotykany tylko i wyłącznie tam) Picheek, a co za tym idzie, Złoty Hoshipon. **Deszcz jednak ustaje tylko, gdy Patapon zginie w Wąwozie Manten (w misji Legendary Night Sky lub na tej). W pierwszej z tych walk któryś zginie niechybnie. Aby ponownie spotkać gwiazdkę musimy pozwolić Parcheekowi (lub Picheekowi, aby było szybciej) zabić jednego z łowców (najlepiej po prostu stanąć i nic nie robić aż on to zrobi, a potem zabić stwora i skończyć misję). **Po pewnym czasie deszcz na Mapie Świata niechybnie ustanie. Po jednym polowaniu trzeba będzie powtarzać "ofiarę". **Uwaga: Śmierć kilku jednostek wywoła deszcz tylko raz. Dlatego nie należy skazywać na śmierć zbyt wielu żołnierzy naraz. **Aby przestało potem padać, misja ta musi zostać wygrana. Nie możemy dać się doszczętnie unicestwić czy wrócić do Patapolis. *Do misji tej bardzo przydadzą się Yaripony. Chronią oni przed Parcheekami i Picheekiem. *Drugą ważną klasą są Yumipony. Łatwo upolują one ptaszyska (w tym latającego Picheeka). *Wbrew pozorom klasy do walki wręcz nie przydadzą się zbytnio. *Kiedy Parcheeki lub Picheek zaczynają atakować, należy zacząć grać piosenkę obrony ChakaChaka. **Sprawi to, że Yaripony zaczną rzucać włóczniami wprost na stwora, gdy ten stoi tuż przed armią. **Gdy zwierzak oddali się, można zaatakować. *Gdy pojawi się Hoshipon należy przystanąć (można po prostu stracić rytm), a potem iść za nim tylko co jakiś czas. **Jeśli zostawimy go w tyle, zawoła on "Ciao!" i nie dostaniemy żadnej nagrody. **Poza Ka-Ching, które co chwilę wyrzuca, dostajemy od niego''' Czarną Gwiazdę''' (ang. Black Star, przedmiot odblokowujący walkę z bossem), a potem Czapkę Kampona (ang. Kampon Cap, przedmiot odblokowujący Minigrę kowala). **Potem wyrzuca już tylko bronie. Rozmowy z Hoshiponem Gdy Picheek zginie, Złoty Hoshipon zostanie uwolniony, po czym zacznie się rozmowa. Hoshipon: Jam jest... Hoshipon... Oo, dzięki! Uratowałeś mnie! Myślałem, że Picheek mnie doszczętnie strawi! Hej! Hej! Hej! Czy mnie słuchasz? Mam coś fajnego w ramach podziękowania! (Za pierwszym razem) Oto jest Czarna Gwiazda, którą znalazłem na niebie! (Za drugim razem) Oto jest Czapka Kampona, którą gdzieś znalazłem! (Z tymi słowami wyrzuci nagrodę za wysłuchanie go.) Ciao! Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Polowania Kategoria:Solucja